Let It Come Down
by Child of Lord Toothless
Summary: What-If! "My head hung low over the Moon Pool. I could hear their footsteps reluctantly leaving the Jade Palace as we speak. Their footsteps grew more and more silent until they reached the door, leaving me to my own thoughts." What if Shifu had unfinished business with his beloved students before facing Tai Lung?


I own nothing but the story.

My head hung low over the Moon Pool. I could hear their footsteps reluctantly leaving the Jade Palace as we speak. Their footsteps grew more and more silent until they reached the door, leaving me to my own thoughts.

It was happening. It was really happening. Tai Lung was on his way and I am about to face him. Was I scared? Yes. The greatest kung fu master in all of China was scared. This is my son-was my son. As much as I hated myself for thinking that, it was the reality. Tai Lung was broken long ago and he cannot be fixed. It was my fault of course. My pride blinded me to see what he was becoming and ended up creating a monster. So many questions ran through my head.

How will I face him?

How will I cope with it?

How will I meet my end?

What will happen when I meet my end?

What will happen to the valley? The Jade Palace? My students?

A terrifying thought struck me.

_**What if Tai Lung finds my students after finishing me off?**_

With their injuries, they'd be killed on the spot! He'd spill their blood and then take it out on the villagers! Oh gods! Oh no! I could NOT let that happen! They're still young! They still had their lives ahead of them! I was old and I was going to die sooner or later. I was sure as hell ready to die.

My thoughts transferred back to my students. I looked back to see the door close all the way. My heart ached in such pain that it rivaled the pain I felt after Tai Lung's betrayal. I didn't want things to end this way between me and my students. For gods sakes, they were my children! I had to go out there and let them know how I truly felt. It was now or never.

"Students, WAIT!" I shouted after them, shooting myself out the door and onto the steps. "Wait!"

They turned to face me. "Yes, Master Shifu?" Crane asked, eying me with concern, like the rest of them.

I wanted so badly to extend my arms out and take them all into my arms, no matter how small I am. I wanted to hold them, nuzzle them, reassure them that everything would be alright.

_Then gods damnit, Shifu, do it NOW! _ My mind screamed at me. And I did exactly as I was told. I took the hands/arms of each of the Five and pulled them close, wrapping my arms as far as I could around them. I expected them to pull back and ask, "What are you doing?" But instead, I felt multiple pairs of arms wrap themselves around me, hugging me in return.

Tears poured down my eyes, as I tightened my grip on them, holding them as tightly and as close as I could. Wait, someone was missing. Po was still standing there, fiddling with his fingers. "You too, Po." I told him. Almost immediately, his big black arms slid around all six of us in a big hug and my hand reached his head. They're all so beautiful. "I love you. All of you, my children." I spoke as softly as I could.

Oh, my children...

My precious sons and daughters.

My beautiful jewels.

My heavenly angels.

My pride and joy.

Why did I keep my love from you all? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you, as a master and father. Damnit! Why did I keep my love a secret? Why didn't I tell them earlier? I must've made them feel horrible! And yet they had stayed by myself throughout these painful twenty years. I could never repay them enough. They truly are angels.

I was deeply surprised when one of them replied to my confession. "We love you too, Master Shifu." Tigress spoke.

I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on to them as long as I lived. I felt that if I let go, I'd never see them again. That was pretty much true in this scenario. But Tai Lung was on the way, and if I didn't let go now, I would be holding them back. I took these last few seconds to hold them even tighter, stroke their beautiful heads, and even give the ones closest to me kisses to the foreheads. (Which happened to be Monkey, Crane and Tigress.) Then, I released them, taking a few steps back.

"Now go. And make me proud once more." I told them with such pride in my voice that even I was caught off guard.

"We wouldn't dream of anything else, Master." Viper replied. Just as soon as she did that, she and the rest of my children slowly walked towards the gates.

I watched as those gates opened. _Come on, look back._ My mind pleaded. _Please, just let me look into your eyes one last time? Please..._

Po looked back, eying me with his sad green eyes. He was the only one who did, but one is better than none. He didn't want to leave me. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he'd want to stay and face Tai Lung with me. But it was too dangerous.

_It's going to be alright, Panda._ My eyes reassured him. _It's going to be alright. You'll see. _

As if he got the message, the young panda left the courtyard, disappearing behind the closing door. I stayed there, watching over them to make sure they got the villagers out of here safely. More tears streamed down my face as I placed my hand over my heart. I looked up to the heavens, hoping, praying to the gods, if there were any. "If you're up there, watch over my children. Protect them, and let them know that I'm sorry for all the pain that I put them through. Let them know that I'll be watching over them."

I felt weird, praying to the skies. I'm not much of a prayer kind of man. But for my children's sake, praying doesn't seem like a bad idea right now. So I finished my prayer with one more word.

"Always."


End file.
